peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-28 ;Comments *John has trouble with the studio equipment when trying to play the track by Numbers. "I know people think I make this stuff up. As I've said to you before, this studio was designed by somebody who's never done a radio programme in all of their life and hopefully never will." *Prompted by a listener, Peel describes the "appalling" experience of compering the Buxton Festival in 1973. JP: "It's the only time I've ever walked out on a gig. I looked at my watch and I thought, if I leave now I can get home in time for Match Of The Day - and indeed, I did." *The Youssou N'Dour track is dedicated to the Liverpool's Senegalese players: "Not a great night for them tonight, but hopefully great nights will follow." (Liverpool had drawn 2-2 away at Blackburn Rovers that evening.) http://www.liverweb.org.uk/report.asp?rec_id=5770 JP: "If you're listening lads, a draw at Blackburn Rovers is frankly not good enough I think. No disrespect to Blackburn, but you've go to do better than that if you're going to win the title." *Says that the Breeders were supposed to be recording another session for the programme but "blew us out, alas." *Peel mentions again the current ITV programme "I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here". "As I pointed out in last night's programme, Christine Hamilton and Tony Blackburn are, against all of the odds, emerging as almost heroic figures set as they are amongst some of the most appalling human beings on Earth." *Peel sympathises with a listener who is feeling low after arguing with his ten-year old son. JP: "I went through all that myself, particularly with our William. And you get really upset, and you just think, why won't you listen to what I'm saying?' It doesn't make any difference to me whether you pay any attention to what I'm saying or not, but your own life will be marginally improved if you actually do as I suggest. And they just look at you like, 'you don't know what you're talking about. You bastard'. It does hurt, it really does, and it still hurts and I never understood why it went on." Sessions *Breeders live from Reading Festival. *Pulp live from Reading Festival. Tracklisting :JP: "Many helloings I bring you this night." *Your Enemies Friends: This Is Disconnect (EP - The Wiretap) Buddyhead *Homelife: Buffalos (LP - Flying Wonders) Ninja Tune *Buffalo Springfield: Burned (4 x CD Box Set) Rhino *Ini Kamoze: Who So Ever Get Slay (7") XTerminator *Delgados: Coming In From The Cold (CD Single) Mantra *South Street: In It? (12") Contrast *Tarwater: 70 Rupies To Paradise Road (LP - Dwellers On The Threshold) Kitty-Yo *Numbers: We Like Having These Things (LP - Numbers Life) Tigerbeat6 :JP: "I think what I will do over the weekend is make myself a studio out of plasticine and see if that works. Probably work every bit as well." *Ballboy: Where Do The Nights Of Sleep Go To When They Do Not Come To Me? (LP - A Guide To The Daylight Hours) SL *Youssou N'Dour: Absa Gueye (Compilation LP - The Rough Guide To Youssou N'Dour & Etoile De Dakar) Rough Guides *Breeders: Live from Reading Festival: #Tipp City (the Amps) #Huffer #Saints #I Just Wanna Get Along #Cannonball #Pacer (the Amps) #Divine Hammer :Starts playing the Pig's Big 78 by mistake (Wrong Track Moment). *EU: Nu Direct (LP - EU Presents Christmas Baubles And Their Strange Sounds) Lo *Benson Orchestra Of Chicago: My Sunny Tennessee (Fox Trot) (10") HMV (Pig's Big 78) *Low: In The Drugs (LP - Trust) Rough Trade *Marvin Gaye: Too Busy Thinking About My Baby (7") Tamla Motown :JP: "Tony Blackburn would have gone mad for that when it came out in 1969 and he would have been right to do so too." *Styles & Breeze: Oxygen (CDR) Raver Baby *Pulp: Live from Reading Festival: #Sorted For E's And Wizz #The Trees #Weeds #Common People #I Love Life #Sunrise *Electric Birds: Nightriders (LP - Gradations) Mille Plateaux File ;Name *John_Peel_20020828.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment